


If It's A Win-Win Why Am I Losing?

by turntechgodOFhead



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ouija Board, Pretty sad, Sam gets killed, Sam goes to see Dean every day, and dean sees it, dean is in a coma, demons are baaad, explicit violence, graphic death, he is precious, he needs to be protected, how sad is that, sam is a precious baby, save him, slay me, this poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechgodOFhead/pseuds/turntechgodOFhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stand being apart from his brother, seeing his brother slowly dying. So after a long talk with his older brother on a Ouija board, Sam knows what he wants. Dean figures it out, but can he stop it?</p><p>**I'm an awful writer but this came to me whilst re-watching and seeing the part where Sam used the Ouija board to talk to Dean is S1E22<br/>I started out in detail and got tired I'm so sorry..**<br/>**Also the title is bc they're WIN-chesters? Get it? I'm awful omfg**</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's A Win-Win Why Am I Losing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cayglitterfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayglitterfabulous/gifts).



Sam paced the hospital room, his head in his hands. Stupid Dean and his stupid antics, acting like he was invincible. Sam looked at his brother's broken body, tubes plunging into his skin all over the place, barely keeping him alive. He felt tears running down his face as he took a seat in the chair beside his brother's hospital bed. "After all we've been through, you can't... you can't go like this." And then he remembered the time when they had been in the car crash.  
"I'm going to go grab the Ouija board. If.. If you're here, then we can talk..."  
Every day for months on end, Sam would go to see his brother, and talk to him with the Ouija board. He searched for faith healers but could find none. After many months, one day... He came to a conclusion after talking to his brother. Sam was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, the Ouija board in front of him. "Dean... Are you here?"  
_Yes_  
"Oh thank god, okay... I-I miss you..."  
_I m i s s y o u t o o_

Sam felt a tear run down his cheek. "You're dying...."  
_I k n o w_  
"I'm going to save you.. I promise... I'll find some miracle healer or something..."

 _B e c a r e f u l s a m m y_  
Sam nods. "I.. I will be.. I love you, Dean."  
_I l o v e y a t o o_  
Sam sighed and put it all away. He was going to go to a demon. It was the only way he knew. It didn't take long for Dean to figure out his brother's plans (Sam wasn't exactly discreet) and he was terrified of what would happen next.  
He got all of the materials together and summoned.  
Now, demons aren't the sympathetic ones, but this one decided to make a deal.  
They'd save Dean's life, but.. they would take Sam's.  
Dean growled at the deal he heard. "Sammy, don't! It's not worth it!"  
Of course, Sam couldn't hear him.. The demon could. It just grinned at him as Sam nodded.  
The demon tore Sam to shreds.  
It first sunk it's teeth into his neck, ripping out a chunk of flesh and watching as he yelped in pain. Dean tried to attack it, tried to end stop it from hurting his baby brother, but he could feel himself being pulled away, back to his body.  
The demon grasped Sam's stomach and dug it's nails in, pulling it back, the skin tearing off. Sam screamed in agony as he organs spilled and the demon tugged at them.  
The pain was absolutely excruciating, and then.....

**Dean woke up and sat up in his bed, quickly looking over to see his brother asleep in the motel bed on the other side of the room.**


End file.
